


Sleeping Stinky Beauty

by apollo41



Series: Drabble Events' Fills [27]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Commander Rogers, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Iron Man: Director of SHIELD, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo41/pseuds/apollo41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Puzzi.” aggiunse poi.<br/>Steve ridacchiò. “È il tuo modo di proporre una doccia insieme?”<br/>“Mi conosci, Steve. È il mio modo di dire che puzzi.”<br/>Steve rise ancora più forte, aprendo finalmente gli occhi. “Okay, andiamo a farci una doccia.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Stinky Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Note autore  
> Questa oneshot è stata scritta ad uno dei soliti event a cui partecipo sempre (sul solito gruppo facebook di cui lascio il link https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/).  
> I fill sono separati anche in questo caso perchè sono abbastanza lunghi. Inoltre, l'event durante il quale son state scritte era diviso in giornate a tema quindi volevo postarle specificandolo ed insieme al banner del tema stesso.  
> Vi lascio alla lettura; baci, Elisa.  
> PS: no, non ci saranno seguiti. E no, non ho avuto tempo per rileggere quindi potrebbero esserci errori in giro. Mi scuso per questo.

Scritta durante la giornata dedicata alle rom-com/clichè

 

 

_**Sleeping Stinky Beauty** _

  
_Prompt: Stony, Non c'è niente di paragonabile al tornare a casa e trovare Steve addormentato sul divano, con ancora indosso la divisa._  
Note: Non ho resistito e ci ho buttato Director!Tony e Commander!Steve.  


Tony era sfinito; aveva appena passato la giornata a discutere di questa e di quella decisione presa dallo SHIELD con il World Security Council, costretto a motivare tutto nei minimi dettagli senza neppure poterli mandare al diavolo alla fine della giornata. Tutto ciò che voleva Stark era una doccia veloce e poi del meritato riposo. Giusto per un paio di ore, poi sarebbe sgattaiolato in laboratorio fino a che Hill non sarebbe scesa a recuperarlo per le sue mansioni di Direttore. Sperando che Pepper non scendesse a fargli firmare cose per le SI nello stesso momento, perchè quella combo di donne bossy, lo avrebbe portato ad una morte prematura prima o poi; era sicuro che la prima volta che quelle due s'erano presentate insieme nel suo laboratorio, gli fossero venuti un paio di capelli bianchi al solo sentirle dargli il buongiorno in sincrono.

Fu una piacevole sorpresa, quando, uscendo dall'ascensore, trovò Steve addormentato a pancia in giù sul divano, ancora vestito di tutto punto nella sua divisa. Tony sorrise e decise che forse poteva far diventare quella doccia un po' meno breve se Steve lo avesse raggiunto sotto il getto d'acqua.

Gli si avvicinò con calma e cercando di non svegliarlo si accomodò a cavalcioni sui suoi fianchi, stendendosi sulla sua schiena e portando il viso contro il suo collo. I muscoli di Steve si irrigidirono per un istante, ma quando Tony gli baciò l'attaccatura dei capelli, tornò a rilassarsi emettendo un mugugno soddisfatto.

“È in ritardo, Direttore.” borbottò solo senza neppure aprire gli occhi.

“E lei è in anticipo, Commander.” scherzò. Ogni tanto ancora giocavano a quel modo, nonostante fosse una cosa che facevano da mesi. Era divertente, lo consideravano il loro modo di flirtare anche quando erano presenti altre persone. Ovviamente il resto degli Avengers l'aveva capito, ma Tony insisteva con quel gioco comunque, anche solo per l'espressione disgustata di Clint e quella annoiata di Nat. Thor, da divinità dalle incomprensibili tradizioni qual'era, trovava fosse una cosa meritevole di essere raccontata in una delle sue famose canzoni celebrative, di quelle che si cantavano ad Asgard dopo qualche banchetto in cui si era bevuto troppo.

“Andato tutto come doveva?” chiese poi serio.

Steve annuì. “Abbiamo solo finito prima di quanto credessimo. Li abbiamo sopravvalutati, avrebbero potuto farcela anche senza di me nei tempi che avevamo previsto.”

Tony mugugnò il suo assenso prima di riprendere a baciare il collo di Steve. “Puzzi.” aggiunse poi.

Steve ridacchiò. “È il tuo modo di proporre una doccia insieme?”

“Mi conosci, Steve. È il mio modo di dire che puzzi.”

Steve rise ancora più forte, aprendo finalmente gli occhi. “Okay, andiamo a farci una doccia.”

“Sei sicuro che mi vuoi con te nella doccia? Ho ancora addosso l'odore di quei decrepiti del Consiglio.” aggiunse Tony spostandosi per lasciare che Steve si mettesse a sedere.

“Penso di poter sopportare una cosa simile, ma potrebbe mettere a dura prova anche i miei geni da supersoldato.” scherzò trascinandosi Tony in braccio.

“Oh, è sicuro di voler correre questo rischio, Commander?” chiese mettendogli le braccia al collo.

“Assolutamente, Direttore.” rispose solo prima di baciarlo.

Okay, forse avrebbero rimandato la doccia ancora di una mezz'oretta. Il divano non era così male.


End file.
